The present invention relates to a driverless motorized vehicle and, more particularly, to such a vehicle that is guided by radio waves.
Golfing is an activity that many different people can enjoy. The health conditions of these different individuals can dramatically vary as well. As is commonly known, a golf course has a number of different holes that have varying lengths between a tee and a cup. These varying lengths range from approximately 150 yards to over 500 yards. Accordingly, a golfer covers a large distance in the course of playing eighteen holes of golf, or even nine holes of golf. In addition, the golfer (without a caddy) will also have to transport a bag of golf clubs while traveling around the golf course.
A number of different modes of transportation exist for golfers to travel over the different holes while playing a round of golf. The simplest mode of travel is for a golfer to walk the course while carrying his golf bag. This mode of travel requires a relatively healthy individual with certain levels of stamina and strength. The physical burden of walking great distances with a heavy golf bag is likely to considerably tire a golfer and, in many instances, make a golf outing an unpleasant experience.
A motorized cart is one mode of travel at the other end of the spectrum. Using the cart, a golfer can ride around the golf course without exertion because the cart carries the golfer as well the golf clubs. While this mode requires little physical exertion, some golfers dislike using a cart because it eliminates the health benefits of leisurely walking, which is one aspect that some golfers enjoy about playing golf.
Another mode of travel is a pull cart that carries a golf bag and is hauled behind a golfer while that golfer walks around the golf course. This mode of travel still allows the golfer to walk while playing golf but eliminates the need to carry the entire weight of the golf clubs while walking. However, pull carts are sometimes awkward to use, difficult to maneuver, and still require more physical exertion than simply walking.
Thus, there is a need, unmet in the prior art, of a way for golfers to enjoy the beneficial effects of walking and exercise while playing golf, but that eliminates the extra burden of carrying or pulling golf bags and golf clubs while walking.